Por mi culpa
by Moonshine Dark
Summary: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Nada de esto estaría pasando si yo no hubiese metido la pata… Pero nooo…. tengo que siempre darme de temperamental y frió, y justo cuando la oportunidad se me da… -bien rafa tienes otra oportunidad no la desperdicies-... (Denle una oportunidad)


Este es un one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras veía TMNT… espero que les guste…

Advertencia: Desgraciadamente las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen T-T… son propiedad de nickelodeon y de sus co-creadores… disfrútenlo…

 **Por mi culpa**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hice? Nada de esto estaría pasando si yo no hubiese metido la pata… Pero nooo…. tengo que siempre darme de temperamental y frió, y justo cuando la oportunidad se me da… ¡BAM! Acabo con todo… Tan bien que estaba en el día todo era perfecto nada lo podía arruinar…

 **FLAHSBACK**

Era la mañana todo estaba tranquilo, el desayuno ocurrió con toda naturalidad

-buenos días hijos míos- dijo nuestro sensei

-buenos días sensei- saludamos los cuatro al maestro

-parece que todos están felices… me imagino que no es por la visita de las chicas ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡CLARO QUE NO SENSEI!- dijimos los cuatro a pleno grito de guerra… aunque en realidad… si es por eso

-bueno como ustedes digan hijos míos, por cierto hoy no habrá entrenamiento-

-SI- dijimos juntos

-bromeo-

-sensei ¬¬-

-jajaja… bueno los veo en media hora-

-hai sensei- dijimos los cuatro muy cansados y a punto del desmayo

Ya en el entrenamiento esta vez me toca iniciar con Mikey, para luego pelear con el ganador de mis otros dos queridos hermanos… Lo vencí de manera muy fácil, con una kata simple, como siempre esta distraído lo noquee con mi arma y callo rápido.

-ja pan comido- dije

-si claro… como para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo un adolorido Mikey

-perdón hermano, para la próxima no te doy tan fuerte- dije sarcástico

-si claro siempre dices lo mismo y nunca lo cumples-

-lo se- dije triunfal

-bien hecho-

-gracias sensei-

-Miguel Ángel tienes que practicar más y concentrarte-

-hai sensei-

Siguiente pelea, la de mis dos queridos y "temerarios" hermanos… Como siempre gana bobonardo con su insuperable kata de la patada en tu punto siego… como duele me lo ha hecho una vez y con eso basta…

-bien hecho Leonardo-

-gracias sensei-

-bien sigues tu contra Leonardo- dijo el sensei refiriéndose a mi

-hai sensei- dije y me dirigí frente a el

-hola leo-

-hola hermanito, ¿listo para tu rotundo fracaso?

-nop ¿y tu?

-tampoco-

-dejen de hablar, comiencen-

Estábamos hay los dos estudiándonos fijamente, y luego como si de un pinchazo se tratara leo se me avalazo con sus katanas, fue sencillo esquivarlo ya que me lo esperaba, luego me posicione detrás de el, y de un salto lo golpee en el caparazón, y cayo al suelo. Se levanto inmediatamente y trato de envestirme con sus katanas, las esquive y con una patada en el pecho lo deje rendido en el suelo…

-eso es todo, felicidades- dijo el sensei dirigiéndose a mi

-gracias sensei-

-Leonardo para la próxima no te confíes demasiado-

-hai sensei- dijo adolorido

-bueno me retirare a meditar ustedes sigan entrenando, no me molesten-

-hai sensei- dijimos a coro, cuando el sensei se retiro inmediatamente mikey empezó con sus estupideces (N/A: preciosas estupideces *.* a mi parecer)…

-vamos hermanos… hagamos el baile de la tortuga u.u -

-no lo haremos mikey ¬¬ - dijo leo

-¿por que no? hagámoslo todos n.n –

-¡que no!-

-ok -_- -

-hagan lo que quieran… yo… iré a arreglar unas cosas- dije dirigiéndome a la salida del doyo

-y que harás… eh?- dijo mikey con una patética picardía en su tono de voz

-cosas… ¡y ya!- dije y me fui

-bueno pero no te enojes- dijo leo

Ya en mi habitación me puse a organizar mis ideas… veamos, si la conozco bien a ella no le gustan las cosas cursis y prefiere estar metida en lo que ella llama su "laboratorio" y no de manera literal… es ruda y detesta todo lo intelectual… ella me dijo que quería algo en especifico… como sea, me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a realizar mi labor… dos horas después de intenso trabajo espero que lo que le hice le guste… son las 5 p.m. y "ella" llega como a las 9:30… me iré a la cama a las 7:00 es el patrullaje…

Un rato después me despiertan unos gritos…

-MIKEY QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTE?!- grita uno de mis hermanos… generalmente yo soy el que le grita así…

-nada solo toque unas cosas-

-COSAS QUE ERAN IMPORTANTES Y NO UN JUEGO- por los gritos se que es mi hermano donnie

-ok ok ok me voy y te dejo en paz-

-al fin- escucho suspirar a mi hermano… miro mi reloj son las 7:00 p.m.… estoy seguro que dentro de un rato aparecerá el intrépido para decirnos que hay que patrullar… y como si lo hubiera predicho…

-rafa despierta… es hora de ir a patrullar-

-ya voy intrépido-

-ahhhsss… como sea, solo sal ya, que nos vamos-

-tranquilo… vez ya estoy afuera-

-bien vamonos-

CRAHS*- MIKEY! AHORA QUE ROMPIESTE!-

-nada n.n-

-ya veras como te separo de tu…-

-donnie! mikey! Dejen de pelear… ya nos vamos-

-ok… vamonos- dijo donnie a regañadientes… quiere golpear a mikey se le nota en la cara XD

Ya en el patrullaje, eran 10:00 p.m. y las cosas estaban muy aburridas el pie nos emboscó, pero fue fácil darles partida… en eso llegan las chicas...

-¡chicas!- dicen mis tres hermanos

-por fin- alcancé a susurrar, y la historia es la siguiente…leo se va con Venus, donnie con talena, mikey con amoly… y yo estoy solo en esta azotea con… larota... bueno aquí voy…

-yyyy… ¿que tal tu día?- digo… hay que tonto

-bien... supongo- dice

-¿oye… te pasa algo?- digo preocupado por su tono de voz

-nada- dice cortante... si algo le pasa

-vamos dime- dije as preocupado

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ DEJE QUE ESTOY BIEN Y YA!- dijo muy molesta

-tranquila... solo me preoc...-

-PUES YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE-

-¿pero que te hice?-

-NADA… YA CALLATE-

-BIEN… ME LARGO… Y CUANDO TE CALMES ME HABISAS-

-no tengo que avisarte nada-

-ME VOY… nunca debí haber venido- y en muy momento de rabia tire lo que había hecho para ella y dije

-esto era para ti… PERO YA QUE TE MOLESTAS POR ESTUPIDESES… entonces esto es una estupidez- di un grito fuerte y me fui hacia otra azotea… y mientras me iba escuche sollozos

\- hay no que hice- susurré

 **FIN DEL FLAHSBACK**

Y aquí estoy… lamentándome por la estupidez que cometí… no debí decirle eso… pero que mas, pasó y la lastime mejor me acerco a ella… si eso haré…

 **POV NORMAL**

-larota…-

-que- respondió ella

-perdón…-

-¿que dijiste?-

-perdón-

-¿por qué?-

-por la forma en que te trate-

-pero si yo fui la que te trato mal- dijo secándose las lagrimas

-lo se… pero aun así… perdón- dijo Rafael acercándose y tendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa

-entonces… te perdono- dijo sosteniendo la mano que rafa le tendía… ya de pie los dos estaban muy cerca uno del otro

- _bien rafa tienes otra oportunidad no la desperdicies-_ pensó

-q _ue tiene en mente este tarado-_ __pensó ella… y justo cuando iba a decir algo Rafael aprisiono sus labios en un profundo y largo beso… momento que nadie se atrevía a interrumpir…

 **FIN**

Espero que les allá gustado… dejen sus comentarios toda critica será bien recibida

Att: Un Atisbo Fantasmal


End file.
